Rescue Bots: Age Of Extinction
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: As humanity begins re-situate, a shadowy group rises to try to take control of history. Meantime, an early and powerful new danger sets its sights on Earth. A new group of humans, led by Chief Burns, helps Chase, Blurr, Allie and the Autobots rise up to meet the most spooky dispute yet: AN ALIEN WAR! And with Galvertron after Chase, his and Graham's life hangs in the balance. R&R.
1. The Beginning

**MY OC'S**

 **Electron- The best friend of Chase and Blurr's older sister, Allie. She knows everything about science, math, you name it. She also stands up to Requiem when she's gone too far with being mean to Chase, who knows that she's just joking.**

 **Requiem-A combo of Eric and Shawn from boy meets word. She's a tomboy, stubborn, not all that smart, she speeds in the roads a lot and she's dyslexic. She loves to torture Chase, when he knows that she's joking. If he looks hurt, sees tears or walks away, she apologizes** _ **IMMEDIATELY.**_

 **Allie- Blurr and Chase's older sister. She's strange, crazy and loves the movie inside out. She's also a singer.**

 **Fastbeat- Fastbeat is a fast version of Chase all about rules, but will break them if absolutely necessary. She is SparkBlaze's older sister**

 **SparkBlaze- SparkBlaze is Fastbeats's younger sister, still barely a youngling, she is being mentored by Chase.**

 **Mikey- Chase and Boulder's childhood friend. He's a combo of Eric from boy meets world and Michelangelo from Ninja turtles….. He loves to kick ass.**

 **Glacier- She's shy, quiet and has healing powers.**

 **Breakit- Breakit is Fixit's older brother, he's always breaking or running into something, but Fixit still loves his brother.**

 **Lexi Marie Wallace- She is Graham's best friend and boyfriend. She hate bullies, people and pickles.**

 **Saige Ella Burns- The twin of Graham. She's outgoing, smart and thinks that girls can do anything that boys can do.**

 **Hope Elena Macintosh- Hope isn't afraid to express herself and say who she is she wears tomboyish clothes mostly wears jeans usually wears her hair in a braid.**

 **Brooklyn Elizabeth Cosby- Hope's best friend is always there for Hope and their friends and Brooke never backs down from a fight. Just like Hope a total tomboy.**

 **Mayzez Peyton Silver- Hope's cousin, Mayzez is bubbly perky and stylish. She loves dressing up to express herself. She is also a terrific artist.**

 **Shilo Maria Wallace- She is outgoing and often speaks without** **thinking first.**

"Shit. Darcy, you really shouldn't've come." A geologist, Daniel said as Darcy approached him.

"Show me." She commanded and he reluctantly showed her what he called her for, even though he _specifically_ told her _not_ to come.

 **THE ARTIC**

"Corporate was adamant. We keep running. No stopping operations." Daniel told her as he went around the metal detector, but Daniel stopped her. "No, no, no, no. you gotta go through. No cameras. He's got orders to kill. I don't think international laws apply up here." 

"We are geologists first. If this thing has any historical significance at all, we are shutting down. I'm shutting us down." Darcy told him as she walked past Daniel and a guy that works there, Karver pointed his gun at her.

"Oh, he's gonna shoot me? Shoot me!" She exclaimed and kept walking.

"Ah, don't kill her. This is crazy stuff….. Crazy shit." Daniel said, catching up to her and banged the ice with a hammer. "Well…? What do you think?" He asked her and Darcy smiled.

"I think history is about to change." She told him as she let out an exasperated sigh.

 **GRIFFIN ROCK, MAINE**

 _Get caught in the water. Get torn in the wind. I could drown in the river. The sunburn is dim._

Chief Charlie burns played on a radio on his old police car because Chase, Heatwave, Boulder, Blades, Allie, Electron, Requiem, Fastbeat, SparkBlaze, Mikey, Glacier, and Breakit were forced to remain in human forms until they stopped looking for alien activity. Until they give up, they aren't robots in disguise… They are humans in disguise. I guess that's how you put it.

" **WE'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY! REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES! HE-E-E-EY YA, OH, HE-E-E-EY. HE-E-E-EY YA. REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES!"** Deputy Shilo sang as she drove up and she was _terribly_ off-key.

"Look who finally decided to show up for work." He stated as he got out of the police car.

"What, surf report isn't any good at south padre?" Chief asked her as she approached him.

"The roads are flat and I've got no gas, you know that Charlie. You're paying me on this, right? Please tell me that I'm getting paid." She asked him and he sighed.

"You know, Shi, a lot of people are happy to have a job at all." He stated and she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You got any cash on you?"

"Yeah."

"OK, good."

"Hi. Shilo Wallace." She said and the guy gave her a weak handshake.

"This place has been in the generations for years. Pretty soon he's gonna sign it over to me. Isn't that right, granddaddy?" The grandson asked, they didn't even bother to learn his name.

"The movies nowadays. Sequels, remakes. A bunch of crap. I love that one." He said as he pointed to a poster of Hope's favorite movie, Repo! The genetic opera.

"He's deaf and senile." The grandson told us.

"Heard that." The grandfather replied.

"These just need some spit and polish, they may be digital….. Possibly Imax." He told us and Chief knew that he was lying.

"Yeah, well they're not. Mister we'll have a look around if you want to leave it to us, OK?" Chief asked him when the grandfather spoke up.

"Folks used to come from miles around to see the dancing girls with the big cha-chas."

"I swear I am one dipper change away from poisoning his oatmeal."

"Hey, you hang in there buddy, if coming here makes you feel young again you tell this kid to bring you here every day. Seven bucks, I keep talking." Chief told him and he looked at him.

"Sold."

As Chief and Shilo walked into a movie-like theater, Shilo was admiring everything.

"This place is AMAZING! How many girls did you bring here in high school?" She asked Chief and he sighed as he picked up a football.

"I only remember one." He told her as he remembered his late wife, Angela. "Hey! Heads!" He warned as he threw the football, that hit her in the head. "That's why you made the varsity team." After that, Shilo picked up the football.

"Alright. Go long." She said and threw the football, which bounced off of the chair and into some lights and Chief looked at her.

"Leave it…. Just leave it." She said and walked over to look at some things, when she noticed a rusted truck. Looked like it'd been here for years. She opened the door and some metal parts fell out.

"Border shelled?" What the hell happened to you?" She asked and knew who could help her with this.

"Hey, Snakeballs?! How much for the truck?" She asked the grandson.

"Truck?" He asked and he thought for a moment. "$150. No more." He stated and I handed him the money and I called my uncle, who owned a tow truck and he arrived and we went on the way to the firehouse.


	2. Trucks And People

**MY OC'S**

 **Electron- The best friend of Chase and Blurr's older sister, Allie. She knows everything about science, math, you name it. She also stands up to Requiem when she's gone too far with being mean to Chase, who knows that she's just joking.**

 **Requiem-A combo of Eric and Shawn from boy meets word. She's a tomboy, stubborn, not all that smart, she speeds in the roads a lot and she's dyslexic. She loves to torture Chase, when he knows that she's joking. If he looks hurt, sees tears or walks away, she apologizes** _ **IMMEDIATELY.**_

 **Allie- Blurr and Chase's older sister. She's strange, crazy and loves the movie inside out. She's also a singer.**

 **Fastbeat- Fastbeat is a fast version of Chase all about rules, but will break them if absolutely necessary. She is SparkBlaze's older sister**

 **SparkBlaze- SparkBlaze is Fastbeats's younger sister, still barely a youngling, she is being mentored by Chase.**

 **Mikey- Chase and Boulder's childhood friend. He's a combo of Eric from boy meets world and Michelangelo from Ninja turtles….. He loves to kick ass.**

 **Glacier- She's shy, quiet and has healing powers.**

 **Breakit- Breakit is Fixit's older brother, he's always breaking or running into something, but Fixit still loves his brother.**

 **Lexi Marie Wallace- She is Graham's best friend and boyfriend. She hate bullies, people and pickles.**

 **Saige Ella Burns- The twin of Graham. She's outgoing, smart and thinks that girls can do anything that boys can do.**

 **Hope Elena Macintosh- Hope isn't afraid to express herself and say who she is she wears tomboyish clothes mostly wears jeans usually wears her hair in a braid.**

 **Brooklyn Elizabeth Cosby- Hope's best friend is always there for Hope and their friends and Brooke never backs down from a fight. Just like Hope a total tomboy.**

 **Mayzez Peyton Silver- Hope's cousin, Mayzez is bubbly perky and stylish. She loves dressing up to express herself. She is also a terrific artist.**

 **Shilo Maria Wallace- She is outgoing and often speaks without thinking first.**

"Two more weeks' girls until no more classes ever. **ALMOST TIME TO GET A TAN A GET WASTED!"** Dani yelled and her friends went all crazy and they all went home and she got the stuff from her mailboxes with Graham and a letter from a collage. "Please, please. Ugh. No financial aid…. Great." She said, sad and Graham put a hand on her shoulder. They walked up to the house and they went to their rooms and Graham called his secret girlfriend that only Chase knew about.

"Hi." He said once he skyped him.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." Lexi said and smiled at him.

"Hey, you're looking hot today." Graham told her and she laughed.

"Oh, yeah? How about you take your shirt off?" She suggested and he rolled his eyes.

"You want me to take my shirt off right now? What would my dad think of that? And what the hell?" Graham asked and looked out the window to see a truck. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah! All the way!" Shilo ordered with Kade shaking his head in disagreement.

" **A TRUCK?** Dad, please don't tell me that you spent your money on this!" Dani yelled as she and Graham went outside.

"No, don't worry. We spent my money. 150 bucks of it." Shilo told them, as she went to sit on her car.

"Yeah, as an advance on your regular paycheck." Chief told her and she glared at him.

" _What_ regular paycheck?" She asked him. She didn't know if she's _ever_ gotten a paycheck.

"Which you will get back."

"When?"

"Never. We're broke." Electron stated coming outside.

"I knew it!" She stated, angrily.

"Electric, can you not drive a wedge between employer and employee?" He asked Electron and she rolled her eyes.

"But, I thought we were partners…." Shilo stated, slightly hurt.

"Look, I had to buy Dani a prom dress. Do you want me to deny her a prom dress?" He asked her and Chase came up to them with his siblings and Boulder.

"You might as well, you denied her a prom _date_." He stated and Boulder laughed.

"No, I offered to take her and chaperone."

" _Nobody_ wants to go to the prom with their dad…. It's weird." Saige stated, scaring everyone.

"Where'd you come from?!" Hope asked her and she laughed.

"Well, when a women and a man love eachother very much, they sometimes want to share a bed together and—"

" **NO!"** Everyone shouted before she could get further and Allie covered Chase's ears.

"Anyway, it's not the issue." Chief told them.

"Well, maybe it should be." Graham stated and Chief got even more irritated.

"OK! Can you guys just get off my case? Do you know what the engine for this thing runs for? I can break it down and strip it for parts and— Hope, your shorts are shrinking by the second, OK?" Chief stated as he looked at his youngest newcomer and Hope tried to pull her shorts down abit. "Cold water, air dry. Please." After that, Hope just walked inside with Brooklyn to watch Repo! The genetic opera for the 5th time this week and its Tuesday.

"I think she looks hot." Mikey stated and Chase looked at him.

"What did you just say?" He growled at him.

"Like a hot teen-ager." He rephrased, putting his arms up in surrender.

"Oh, yeah. It's the 'Teen-ager' that makes it alright, thank you." Chase said, very sarcastically.

"I didn't mean— it wasn't what it sounded like." Mikey defended himself. Luckily Hope wasn't around to hear that.

 **LATER GRAHAM, CODY, CHIEF, CHASE, MAYZEZ AND BOULDER**

"That goes by the circuitry." Chief told Cody who sighed, but did as he was told. "That goes by the Zeiss over there." Chief told Boulder, pointing across the room.

"Dad, you cannot spend money on junk, just so you can turn it into different junk." Graham told his father who looked at him.

"I agree." Chase told him and Chief glared at both of them.

"We do not use the 'J' word around here. That is a super simplex theater projector, it's very rare. What about the smilepilot?" He asked them and Chase smiled at the 'J word' part. "Or the exer-mower that I invented, simply ahead of their time."

"Yeah, like the alleged guard dog." Shilo said, walking in and the dog started barking madly.

"You're going to get her upset."

As Shilo walked past something, she broke something on 'Accident.'

"Shi, stop breaking stuff." Boulder told her. She's always breaking **SOMETHING.**

"Final notice, late notice and past due." Graham said as he put bills in front of his father who looked at him, wondering what his deal was.

"What is all this crap that people send you?" Dani asked, coming in, picking up two small objects.

"That's a Discman and that's an 8-track tape… Music." He told her, adding the last part.

"Never heard of it." She said, throwing the stuff on the desk, breaking it.

"OK, I fix that its $100, if I fixed that its $50, if I would been able to fix that before you broke it even more, it would've been $20. This stuff is what's going to put you through collage as long as you land one of those scholarships." He told her as Dani looked at Graham. How was she going to tell her father that she didn't get into college?

"Dad? Do you think that I could take a drive with some friends. I'm done with homework and I'm set with finals and I was wondering if it was OK?" Graham asked Chief who sighed in irritation.

"No girls I know. Graduate first." He said, looking down.

"Exactly."

"You know that nobody else has this rule, right?" He asked him, softly.

"Rule? Don't make it sound harsh its wisdom. I don't think that you should be out driving in the middle of the night, it's quarter to eight, it's almost dark." He told him, but the conversation of earlier kept going.

"Don't you think that some things should never be invented?" Boulder asked him, but to his surprise, Mayzez spoke up.

"I don't. This is a temple of technology, we're standing in a holy place… Do you know where you were for your parent's graduation?" She asked Chase and he sighed.

"Yes, with me... The mistake." He told her and she sighed. His late mother, IceCrystal had Allie at 13, Blurr at 16 and Chase at 19 and she died at 21.

"Allie told me that you were a surprise. I bet that they were very happy. Are they always happy, huh?" She asked him as he growled and walked away.

"A little too far, May." Graham told her and she sighed and went to go find Hope.

"I made your mother a time before she passed. Our kids are going to be at their graudation. That's it. Look in high school, they know nothing, it's only later they turn into adults." Chief told all of his kids.

"So if you were older and wiser I wouldn't exist." Kade stated and Chief sighed.

"That isn't what I meant. Guys this is a non-human dating household. You guys don't date, I don't date that's it."

"Well, maybe you should." Graham stated, walking outside.

"Graham, wait. Graham! I know that I'm on you. But I have to be, Ages 12to 17 is the teenage danger window. It's my job to help you through it and you can be pissed off all you want. Yes, you can .. Take a drive with your friends." He told Graham and he hugged his father.

"Okay. Don't work too late. And eat!" He added as he left.

"The best things that ever happened to me, Angie. The best things that ever happened." Chief said later, looking at the stars, as if he was hoping for Angela to give him a reply.

"Ah, something has to make this family some money." He stated as he looked around, his eyes then landing on the truck.

"C'mon you old wreck... Judgement day." He said as he bug un to work on the truck.

 **Leave suggestions and reviews! :-)**


End file.
